


Caught a Ghost

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur traces the bridge of his nose, the shape of his full lips. “Do you ever wonder how you’ll die?” he whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught a Ghost

The dice lands on the wooden floor, showing a three. He picks it up and rolls it again, again, again, again.

Three, three, three, three.

This is real, he thinks to himself. This is real, and I can’t wake up, I can’t get out of this nightmare.

Arthur hugs the pillow in his lap closer, the pillow that smells like Eames. He hasn’t washed the pillow since the accident weeks ago. He’s drowning in his days and he can’t find the will to break the surface.

He traces the other man’s arms, fingertips dusting over his tattoos. “Do you ever think about death?”

Eames fixes his gaze on the slim man. “All the time and never,” he replies cryptically. Arthur glares at him and he sighs. “I’m always thinking about death when we work in dreams, darling. But never in real life. Because dying in dreams wakes you up.” He wraps his arm around Arthur’s waist. “Dying in real life…” he trails off.

Arthur traces the bridge of his nose, the shape of his full lips. “Do you ever wonder how you’ll die?” he whispers.

Eames pulls him close. “In our line of work, I wouldn’t be surprised if I die at the hand of an enemy.”

And in the end, it had been a drunk driver that did it all in.

Arthur grabs his totem, throws it down. Three.

Three, three, three.


End file.
